


Medic and his BIG Purchase

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Crack, Dildos, Funny, M/M, Masturbation, Penis Size, Sex Toys, Silly, Size Kink, Stuffing, anal dildo, big dick, extreme dildo size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic finds a magazine and orders from it. </p>
<p>"It was a well know known fact that Medic loved having huge dick in his ass. He loved the feeling of a large hard cock inside his ass filling him up. Lately though, Heavy wasn't giving him the same feeling as before. The stretch was not as enjoyable as it used to be. This worried him greatly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic and his BIG Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ElloMenoP for Beta reading this for me
> 
> I hope you enjoy some good silly crack fiction

It was a well know known fact that Medic loved having huge dick in his ass. He loved the feeling of a large hard cock inside his ass filling him up. Lately though, Heavy wasn't giving him the same feeling as before. The stretch was not as enjoyable as it used to be. This worried him greatly.

One day he was in the medibay cleaning up after a days work, he found a pile of magazines he groaned loudly as he picked them up.

"Misha I told him once I told him a thousand times don't leave your gun magazines strewn about like this." He goes through them mumbling the titles under his breath, "Lock and load, Mann Co., Stock and Barrel...wait a moment."  
He looks at the said magazine this one very different it had a image of a sexy man and woman on the cover. He assumed it was a porn magazine. When he opens it he almost drops the magazine.

Inside was an assortment of dildos, all different sizes, shapes, colors, all types of customization. A blush rose onto his cheeks.  
"Oh mein gott." 

He kept looking, amazed.

"They are so different. Are some of these based on....mythological creatures, oh my, look at that dragon one, so bad that dragon one,” he chuckled to himself as he walked to his desk and continues reading.

Twenty minutes later he had thumbed through the whole magazine studying every detail of every dildo, imaging what each one would feel in his ass. Then he saw it. His eyes widened and he made a giddy noise.

"It's so beautiful.”

He was looking at Stan the T-rex dildo. The description in the magazine said, the head diameter was 4.5 inches, circumference 13.5 inches, the shaft diameter was 5 inches, circumference 15.25 and the length was 12 inches. He was getting hard just imagining attempting to get it in him. When he saw it he knew he had to order it. 

—

It was a few weeks now since he ordered it, he was getting very impatient, he wanted that dildo in his ass now. One afternoon after battle there was a large box. He smiled gleefully almost rushing to the box.

"Hey Doc what's in the box?" Scout asked, curious why Medic had a big goofy smile on his face.

Medic shook himself out of the moment of bliss. "I um...oh nothing special. Just my um....specialty bird seed. They are for my doves. It is full of organic seeds, as well as fat to help them stay warm, vitamins and nutrients for them, as well as meal worms. Great for my precious little fluffy feathered babies." He smiled hugging the box. "I should go and feed the birds." He starts to run off fast to his medic office.

Heavy was looking at him oddly, curious about his strange behavior.

When Medic got into his office he was so happy again. He opened the box seeing the dildo, feeling the silicone. It was as long as 4 soda cans on top of each other and thick as a soda can is long. 

"Oh it feels so good." Medic put his head down smiling letting out his tongue and licks it slowly moaning softly. “Oh you are gonna feel so good in me....but first....prep work."

He placed the dildo on his operation table grateful he paid extra for the suction cup. He position his medigun in it's holster over the operation table.

"Only having you on just in case, my baby,” he kissed the gun's nozzle and turned it, on feeling the warm beam on his body. He soon placed a jar of lubricant and a box beside that jar. He grabbed his jar of lubricant and compared the label to the product slip that came with the dildo. “This once wont effect the silicone....that is very good."

He quickly undressed.

"Oh this is going to be so good,” he bit his bottom lip. He gets on the table and moans softly lubing his fingers and inserting one into his ass slowly. "Oh ja."

Soon another slips into his ass and begins scissoring and spreading his asshole. He grabs a butt plug, looking at it, then at the dildo. He knew he should prepare first but comfort be damned. He had his medigun on him, any damage that would happen to him would be healed over time, he wanted that big dino dick and he wanted it in him now.

He threw the butt plug down and dipped his hand into lube to grab a big glob. The horny doctor spread it all over the dildo, moaning so hard, he was excited to get stuffed full of this dino cock.

"I can't wait to have you in me baby." He smiled wickedly as it was covered.

Medic straddled over the dido, he took a slow breath and inserted slowly.

"Ahh it's so big....ahh!" He feels pain as it goes in but the medi beam starts doing its job and helps soothes him. Medic takes a steady breath, letting it go inside him. "Oh Scheiße. Ah!”

He only had the head inside him and he felt partially stuffed.

"Oh I have so much to go,” he pants, his glasses askew. "I can do this I am the size queen! I am an ass stuffing slut whore!"  
He moaned loudly as he moved his ass taking more of the dildo.

“Yes, I am a good dino bitch!". Medic rubs his very hard manhood that was aching for attention. He rubbed himself as he went up and down, trying to take more of it.

Fifteen minutes later, Heavy walked in holding a package. “Doctor, I....DOCTOR!"

In front of Misha was Medic on his side the dildo quarter way up his ass, cum on his chest, whimpering softly.

“Doctor!" Misha ran over and picked him up.

"Don't worry, Misha." Medic mumbles. "I'm a doctor, I can handle it." He looked very tired and dizzy.

Heavy was worried, he gently pulled out the t-rex dildo, hearing the medic whimper softly in slight pain.

"Poor doctor." He takes up the lab coat and places it around Medic and carries him to the couch. “Medic, are you okay?"

Medic shook slowly. "I am fine. I was over whelmed by the size....it's so big....I wanted it inside me. I…your dick isn't feeling as good as it used to." The doctor blushed as he confessed.

Heavy smiled, "I know, the shine in your eye was missing. So ,I was going to buy something from ‘Stock and Barrel’ but not that one. I was thinking,” he holds a package, "we could try this one? It's a basic one. To see if Doctor likes it."

Medic smiled at him. "That is why I love you because you are the one who brings common sense into the bedroom." He kissed him softly. "But not tonight my ass hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this bit of crack funny story
> 
> This story was based on a thing I found on the infamous website bad dragon and it was late at night and I came up with a silly idea I through the idea to a couple of my friends both said write it up....I wrote it up and here we are. 
> 
> Oh one of my friends (I don't know if they have a AO3 account) helped me with the name of the sex toy magazine....trust me it was the best one of the ideas....I shit you not Merasmus Magic Rods was a considered one....I am so glad we didn't use that one....though Hard Mann Co. was still funny in my head.
> 
> If you want this dildo for your very own or just see this monster behold http://bad-dragon.com//products/stan


End file.
